


Among The Crows

by boutaeque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Murder Mystery, Other, Survival Horror, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boutaeque/pseuds/boutaeque
Summary: Eight Crewmates.One Imposter.And a race to survive.-or-A Haikyuu!! AU inspired by the game everyone is obsessed with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Among The Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I just want to mention that I have never written a horror scene or gore in my life, so I apologize if it is a bit anticlimactic and unsuspenseful T^T
> 
> The characters and how they behave are heavily based on @/ohohnekoma on Instagram's post of Haikyuu!! characters as
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: So a certain someone *cough*tori*cough doesn't play among us and has no idea what is going on so I will explain.
> 
> Among Us is a murder mystery/mafia kind of game. In a game of 10 players, there are Imposters (you can choose the amount in the settings when you create a game) and the rest of the 10 are crewmates. The objective of the crewmates are to finish tasks that are placed around the map of your choosing, or to vote out all imposters. The objective of the imposter(s) is to kill enough crewmates so that the amount of crewmates equals the amount of imposters (ex. for the imposter to win, one imposter=one crewmate left or two imposters=two crewmates left). For the sake of keeping this explanation simple, I will explain it with only one imposter as this story only has one.
> 
> When the imposter kills a crewmate, the crewmate's body is left where it died, and every player has the option to report it when they come across the body. In this fic, I put communication devices on everyone to make the reporting seem more realistic. Meetings between all players can be called by two methods—reporting a body and pressing the emergency meeting button in the spawn area (the cafeteria). In meetings, the players all come together to discuss who they think the imposter is. After coming to a decision, all players will vote the person they think is suspicious, and the player with the most votes gets ejected from the map and dies. However, players also have the option to skip voting. If the amount of players who skipped are more than the amount who voted for the highest suspect, the entire eject will be skipped.
> 
> Imposters have the sabotage the map, or call situations where players must go to the point of emergency and fix it. These include reactor meltdowns, oxygen shutdowns, lights sabotages, and communication sabotages. They can also sabotage doors, meaning they can lock certain openings, and players will be unable to pass that opening. Imposters also have the ability to use the vents placed around the map. When these vents are used, they are completely hidden from everyone. Some vents lead to other vents around the map, and imposters can use this as a means of quickly transporting or running from a body. However, when imposters vent, crewmates are able to see them enter it, and as crewmates cannot vent, they will know who the imposter is.
> 
> That is all I can think of off the top of my head, but I will add more if it is brought up in the story :))

**P̵r̶o̶l̷o̸g̵u̷e̸**

The team stood in a circle, all wide smiles and wrinkled eyes. Having left Kiyoko and Yachi on Earth, the Karasuno unit found themselves in a spaceship heading to the Skeld. Daichi clapped everyone on their backs with an encouraging smile. “We’ve got this. Once we complete all our given tasks and get back to Earth, I’ll treat you all to pork buns!” He chuckled at the excited murmurs that escaped them. Placing his hand in the middle of their group huddle, he yelled, “Karasuno… fight!”

“FIGHT!” The members echoed earnestly, anticipation pulsing through their veins.

As the crew walked back to their separate seats, a delighted, wicked smile emerged from the shadows.

_I’m coming._

  
  


**W̷͙͘a̷̮͛v̵͈͊e̶̩͠ ̶̰̓O̵̰n̸͍̿e̶͔̓**

A blaring alarm jolted Hinata out of his slumber. He lifted his head from Kageyama’s shoulder and blinked as the computer located in the middle of the room flashed red. 

Sugawara and Daichi stepped up to the device. Upon seeing the screen, his eyes widened, and he glanced at each person with apprehension. Immediately, Daichi embraced the boy and rubbed his back soothingly. Curiosity had Hinata sprinting over to see what possibly could have made Suga react in such a way.

**_There is 1_ _Imposter_ _among us._ **

Hinata’s jaw went slack, and he walked backward until the back of his knees hit his seat. The others had started to crowd the computer in alarm and confusion, but Hinata laid his head back on his partner’s shoulder. _Kageyama wouldn’t betray us like that._ He glanced up at said boy’s sleeping face, soft snores rising out of his chest.

With that reassuring thought, the ginger dozed off again.

—̶̮̅͘—̴̘̎

Hinata’s eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, the tile flooring and blue tables filling his vision. He adjusted his helmet. The others had already run off in separate directions, leaving Hinata to stand in confusion. Even Kageyama had left his side, spluttering about the imposter and how he should investigate. Hinata had merely waved him off with a motivating smile.

The bright orange suit felt bulky and heavy around his body, and the boy wandered to the left, wondering what he should be doing. The flashlight in his hands glowed dimly in the eerie silence of the ship, allowing him to see only his immediate surroundings. He bumped into Tanaka, who was muttering to himself as he fuelled the engines. Tanaka leaped back with an expression full of suspicion and fear.

“Are you following me, Hinata?” The shorter boy could only blink confusedly. Tanaka must’ve sensed his helplessness because he sighed and shooed Hinata away.

As he continued down the hall, large green letters spelling out “SECURITY” on the floor piqued his interest. He peeked in the room from the doorway. Green tiled flooring greeted him, along with a wooden writing desk covered in paperwork. A bright screen occupied the left wall. A few members of the crew were shown passing through the halls on the device, and Hinata stored that piece of information for later.

Satisfied with his observations, he began heading towards the doorway when a sudden rustle startled him. An opening on the right side of the room shifted. Hinata stepped in front of it and knocked on the vent. 

“Hey, who’s in there? I just think it’d be better if we paired up to do our tasks!”

He leaned back and awaited an answer. To his surprise, the vent didn’t open, nor did a voice answer him. When it was clear that his crewmate did not want to converse, Hinata sighed.

“Okay, I’ll leave if that’s the case.” Hinata tiptoed slowly towards the opening in an attempt to not disturb the quiet atmosphere. 

A creak sounded behind him, and the boy twisted around. The bodysuit stalked towards him. An excited smile emerged on his face. 

But rather than offer any positive acknowledgement, it pulled out a knife. Hinata took a step back in confusion. It glinted, the eerie lighting of the security screens reflecting off the blade.

_What’s he doing with something like that?_

His heart pounded. The figure swung the knife slowly, as if it were trying to slice the air. It wouldn’t stop walking.

_He's not stopping. Why won’t he stop?_

Hinata trembled, frozen in terror. _Maybe you’re overreacting,_ he told himself. _He wouldn’t have the heart to harm anything, right?_ Even then, his eyes slid shut in anticipated fear.

He sensed the figure approaching. It continued forward until its feet came in contact with Hinata’s, whose eyes squeezed tighter.

For a moment, the two stood, chests nearly touching in their proximity. 

The knife skimmed the area below Hinata’s belly button, and all silver lining escaped the boy’s mind. His hands, now clenched into fists, shook as he waited for the sharp object to pierce his skin.

And waited.

When it was clear that the Imposter was not moving his grip on the weapon, Hinata cracked his eyes open. He was immediately met with a crazed face fixated in a manic smile.

“Aw, why did you open your eyes? You looked so much more beautiful when they were squeezed shut, almost like you were _scared_ of me.” A giggle slipped past his lips. He blinked down on Hinata, staring at him as if Hinata were the most intriguing thing he had laid his eyes on. “But just why would you be scared of me, dear?”

This was not his friend.

It couldn’t be.

"Hmmm." The imposter lifted his knife to his own chin, tapping it in consideration, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. Hinata watched as he slowly lowered his eyes back to the ginger. His pupils sharpened into a controlled, hungry look. "Bye, little boy,” a gleeful voice whispered, barely heard over the racing of his heart.

With those words, Hinata felt the blade push into his lower stomach.

The tearing sound of his muscle filled his ears. He weakly landed on his knees from the strong impact that followed. Watched as the Imposter hummed in content, then pushed him off balance.

“Wait-“ Hinata reached desperately for leverage. Thick liquid climbed up his throat and he spit out the crimson blood before it could suffocate him.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins began to slow, and the numb, cold spot in his torso transformed into blinding pain. Cold sweat formed on his skin as he slumped forward, clutching his stomach. Pain seared through his body. He gasped for breath, choking on the blood trapped in his windpipes, but it burned his lungs. 

The floor spun beneath Hinata. His vision blurred around the edges, and deliriously, he glanced down his front side. _Huh. There’s a knife in my stomach._ He giggled at the tingling sensation spreading across his chest and to his toes. His heartbeat slowed, the worn-out car finishing its last race.

In the next moment, his vision floated upwards and a transparent apparition replaced his usual solid body. He watched as his killer, his _friend_ , lifted the vent cover and dove under, deathly silent. The body below him laid cold and still and everything he used to be. _Why him?_

Hinata let his mind run free, detaching himself from reality. Not that it mattered, he was dead anyway. A flash of black broke him out of his dissociation. Hinata gave Daichi a tight-lipped smile, but the elder merely walked through him and kneeled by the lifeless body below. He watched from the sidelines as Daichi tapped his earpiece and announced that Hinata Shoyo had been murdered.

And behind the foggy helmet of a faux crewmate running to the cafeteria, eyes shimmered. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to the message confirming his friend’s death. _Who could do such a thing?_

In the depths of his mind, a monster cheered victoriously.

—̶̮̅͘—̴̘̎

Kageyama rested his arms against his blue helmet on the table and buried his face into them. Daichi was explaining the details of Hinata’s death, but the raven didn’t pay attention. He _couldn’t_ pay attention. 

The only thought that crossed his mind was that he could’ve helped Hinata. If he had just pushed aside his desire to find the Imposter, he could’ve saved his friend. If he warned Hinata not to trust anyone, he might still be bouncing up and down next to Kageyama, poking him in the side and giggling when a glare came his way. If he-

A gentle voice interrupted his line of thought. He glanced up, meeting metallic gray eyes filled with worry. “Kageyama, buddy, are you doing okay?” Sugawara asked.

“I’m fine.”

The elder sighed and hugged Kageyama in a comforting manner. It didn’t help much, but Kageyama appreciated the act anyway. He shot Suga a tight-lipped smile when he pulled away.

Daichi cleared his throat, drawing the table’s attention to him. “I wish it wasn’t like this, but it has to be one of us. With the stab wound and the message back at the rocket, it’s the only reasonable explanation.”

Nishinoya stood up in defiance. “What if someone else is on this ship and we just don’t know? I don’t think it’s a good time to separate from each other, Daichi!”

“We’re the only ones here, Noya. Headquarters made sure that no one could distract us from our tasks,” came the weary reply.

“Where have you been, Brown?” Kageyama turned to see Tanaka staring at Asahi with eyes full of suspicion.

Asahi started and shied away from the many pairs of eyes. “I was at the… er… ”

The tense silence stretched long as Asahi tried to remember what he was doing.

Faces of curiosity began to transform into faces of betrayal, and Kageyama stepped in before they started blaming the poor dude. “He was with me in the storage; I watched him fix the wires. Besides, wasn’t Tanaka near security? How can we know it’s not _you_?”

At the accusation of his best friend, Noya whipped his head towards Kageyama, who merely blinked at him. Hurt flashed across his expression. “Stop blaming people with no evidence! That just makes you suspicious.” 

Kageyama blanched at the insinuation of hurting Hinata in any way, let alone killing the boy. He angrily raised to his feet. “Do you _honestly_ think-”

An angry cough stopped the start of his rant. Daichi glared at the two. “We cannot fight in this situation, boys. _Do you understand?_ ” 

He slouched back into his seat with a defeated expression. Fighting wouldn’t solve anything, it couldn’t bring back his best friend. Noya mirrored his movements, and Tanaka patted his back reassuringly.

Yamaguchi tapped Kageyama’s hand from beside Tsukishima to grab his attention. Forest green eyes met midnight blue. Yamaguchi smiled shakily, an attempt at lifting his spirits.

Tired of social interaction, Kageyama looked away and stared at his helmet. Dots of white light reflected off the surface. From the other side of the table, Daichi began speaking again. “We don’t have enough evidence to know who it could be. I suggest that everyone pairs up with someone to stay safe.” Murmurs of agreement from the crewmates urged him on. “Let’s end this meeting and finish our tasks fast, so we can go home.”

Kageyama nodded at Asahi, silently requesting to pair with the older. At the nervous smile in return, they walked side by side away from the table. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima headed towards the wires in the cafeteria. Daichi and Sugawara jogged south. Tanaka and Nishinoya raced to the east.

All with the same thought in mind. Hinata’s end would not be in vain.

Kageyama snarled. _Not until the day I die._

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of calling the imposter "Impostor" like in the game, I will just call them the imposter. Just a heads up :D


End file.
